CNTs are one-dimensional nano-materials that exhibit unique electrical properties. Such unique properties allow them to be potentially useful in various fields such as nanotechnology, electronics, optics, etc. For example, CNTs are widely used in micro devices such as integrated circuits, electrical connectors used in semiconductor chips in computers, batteries, high-frequency antennas, scanning tunnel microscopes, atomic force microscopes, scanning probe microscopes, etc.
However, it is difficult to control an individual CNT due to its nano-size geometry and powder form. Thus, macroscopic applications relying on CNTs have limitations in terms of marketability and commercial feasibility. In order to solve this problem, significant research efforts have been made with respect to the formation of macroscopic building blocks using CNTs. Moreover, various studies were conducted to further understand CNTs so as to expand their applications into numerous fields.
By way of an example, the present inventors partially succeeded in synthesizing the macroscopic one-dimensional CNT assemblies from CNT colloidal solutions via a dip-coating method. However, it was found that each of the CNTs in the assembly adhered to neighboring CNTs by a relatively weak van der Waals force. Thus, the CNT assembly was easily broken when a mechanical force was applied. As such, there still exists a need to improve the mechanical property of the CNT assembly.